


Lost

by AbrilOpal



Series: 30 days of OTP [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbrilOpal/pseuds/AbrilOpal
Summary: 'They were lost. They were lost in the middle of the Forbidden Fucking Forest, they were going to die, and it was all Potter’s fault.'Draco was lost in the Forbidden Forest with none other than the Golden Boy. He just wanted to follow up on some plans and go back to his dorm. That wasn't happening anytime soon...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the 30 day OTP challenge.   
> Day 1 prompt- Lost

They were lost. They were lost in the middle of the Forbidden Fucking Forest, they were going to die, and it was all Potter’s fault. 

Draco sulked silently as he watched the fire spit hot flares up at him. He was freezing, and this crappy fire did nothing to warm him up. As he brooded he stared into the flames and thought of the many ways he could kill Potter…or….other things.

Stop. No. Don’t go there, Malfoy. He yelled to his brain as images of making out with the Gryffindor by the fire, whilst being helplessly lost may he add, invaded his mind. Part of him wanted to not be saved now.

“Malfoy?” A voice snapped Draco out of his thoughts and he turned to look at him. His raven hair was unkempt and unruly, a sign of never brushing it, and how he wasn’t dressed in robes like Draco was, but in a pair of plaid pyjama trousers and plain blue top. On his feet were a pair of sneakers thrown haphazardly on, indicating that once he had spied the Slytherin, he had rushed to catch up with him. He had also worn his glasses and his emerald eyes were sparkling in the dim light and it just made him look so adorable and…ravishing.

STOP DRACO. Not again. He decided to talk to Potter, it was the only thing to do really.

“What is it Potter?” He drawled and leant back on the log he was sat on. He wasn’t going anywhere for a while, so that lead on The Dark Lord would have to wait. 

“What are you doing out here?”

“Well, I’m currently trapped out in the Forbidden Forest with an insufferable git instead of doing what I was meant to.” He snarked at Potter and grinned wolfishly when the Golden Boy scowled.

“Piss off, Ferret. I meant why did you come out here in the first place?”

“And what business is that to you?”

“It isn’t, you’re right. I was curious, not many people, or students for that matter, wander out into the forbidden Forest past curfew for no reason.” Potter defended and a silence fell between them again.

What did Potter care? He probably wanted to probe the answer out of him and then turn Draco into Dumbledore. Saint Potter saves the day again. Yeah right. There was no way that Draco was going to tell the Boy Who Lived the plans that Voldemort had. That’s like asking for a war. 

“I have my reasons, and I don’t have to tell you anything.” Draco turned his back to Harry as much as he could and sunk into himself. It was cold, he was tired and he just wanted to be in his dormitory. Instead he managed to have Potter stalking him out into the woods, then when Draco tried to evade him, managed to snag his foot on a stray Buffersmelt root, resulting in the pair of them sending signals for help. And now, they were sat around a shitty fire in the middle of the night, waiting for the useless teachers or prefects to save them, and his foot was killing him.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about? At least until someone finds us.”

“If anything is going to find us, Potter, it will be a werewolf, or a centaur, or a fricking spider. Nobody is going to find us, and we are going. To. Die out here.” Draco snapped and rested his aching head on his drawn up knees. 

He felt a hand on his back and he stiffened. When the hand started moving in slow, long movements that warmed his back, he loosened a little. It was nice, and reminded him of when he was ill one time and his mother rubbed his back as he threw up a few years ago.

“I know. I’m sorry Draco. It’s my fault we’re in this situation. But can we please not talk about scary things while we’re here? I’m terrified right now.”

“You? Terrified. Please, you’ve challenged the Dark Lord face to face, you are not scared of anything.” He scoffed, voice muffled by his knees. The rubbing motion stopped, and he feared he crossed the line. No, this was Potter, his sworn enemy, he didn’t care about hurting his feelings.

“Actually, I’m scared of a lot of things.” He clarified.

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

“Well, I’m scared of thunder.” 

“That’s stupid.”

“I know,” He huffed but carried on. “I don’t like clowns, I hate small spaces, Dementors scare the shit out of me, but I guess that’s obvious.”

“Just a bit.” 

“And uh…I’m scared of dying.” That shocked Draco. Surely the Boy who stared death in the face every day, wasn’t scared of it. 

“Well, I didn’t expect you of all people to be scared of death.” Draco finally said after the silence between them became too much. When he lifted his head and looked into Harry’s eyes, he was shocked to see they were glassy.

“Yeah. I am. Being the Golden Boy has its problems, Draco. I’m not a saviour.” Harry mumbled and this time Draco was the one to place a hand at the small of Harry’s back.

“What are you doing?” He asked, unsure of Draco’s intentions.

“Shut up and let me do this.” Thankfully, Harry remained silent and Draco took that as an okay and comforted him as best as he could.

“How long are the professors going to take?” Harry exclaimed. He was cold and tired. Draco also felt this, but selfishly wanted to stay sat out here with Harry for a little longer.

“I don’t know, Potter. Anyway, on the subject, how the hell did you know I was out here?” 

Harry’s face went red. “uhm, well, I saw you on the Marauder’s map and I followed you.” Draco nodded along and then it struck him.

“Okay. And where is this ‘map’?” It was like talking to a child sometimes. They were meant to be sixteen.

“I…uh, left it in my dormitory.” Harry admitted, an ashamed smile on his face. 

“Of for Merlin’s sake Potter!” Draco shouted, just as a breeze swept through the trees. They both shivered. Harry shuffled tentatively closer to the Slytherin.

“Should we huddle to keep warm until a Professor finds us?” The Gryffindor boy asked and Draco simply nodded before they huddled close, smells mixing, waiting for someone to save them from the forest. 

After a while Draco started to feel tired. He was warm and being close to Harry was making him feel at home. His head felt heavy and it landed on Harry’s shoulder. He felt Harry stiffen, but he was way too tired to care.

“Wake me up when we’re saved.” He slurred out before passing out content, warm and cuddled close to the one he loved. Voldemort’s plans would have to wait until the morning.


End file.
